


I Do

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge has heard of people getting cold feet before their wedding, but he could never imagine feeling that way himself.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks prompt "ring."

Wedge has heard of people getting cold feet before their wedding, but he could never imagine feeling that way himself. Standing here on this dais with Tycho in front of all their friends, Admiral Ackbar and Luke there to co-officiate, ready to take this step that will tie them together forever, he's as happy and content as he's ever been.

Their vows are simple. Neither of them are men of many words, so they've both chosen to take the traditional statements and merely modify them slightly. Wedge is proud of himself for getting through his vows of love and commitment without stumbling and without giving in to the emotion coursing through him. Tycho does likewise, and then it's time for the rings.

They're simple affairs, a pair of golden bands each engraved with a tiny Rebel Alliance crest in red. They'd decided together that was what they wanted; without this movement, they might never have met, and the fight that's dominated all of their adult lives is still so important to both of them.

Wedge's hands tremble as he reaches for Tycho's, not from nerves or fear, but from sheer joy. This is actually happening. After so many years, in just a few more minutes, Tycho will be his husband. Tycho smiles at him, understanding, and grips his hand for a moment in reassurance before they go on. Wedge slides the ring onto his finger and breathlessly accepts his in return.

“And now the Ceremony of Unity,” the Admiral announces as Luke turns to retrieve a silken scarf from a box at his side.

Tycho and Wedge grip opposite hands as they've practiced before, their arms forming an eternity sign. Wedge's heart thumps, and he gazes into his love's eyes as Luke ties the scarf around their joined hands and Ackbar reads the traditional words. Tycho is so handsome it makes Wedge's heart ache, gleaming in his white dress uniform, blond hair coaxed into soft curls for the occasion that frame his sparkling blue eyes. Wedge loves him with a fierceness he feels for nothing else, save perhaps the very cause of freedom itself.

“I love you so much,” Wedge murmurs, the words slipping out without a thought.

Tycho squeezes his hands. “I love you, too, Wedge.”

Luke, overhearing, can only smile at them.

Then Ackbar is saying the last words of the Ceremony of Unity, Wedge barely having heard any of it, but that's okay. He's heard them in the rehearsal, read them, knows he feels them with every bit of his soul. Then Luke is removing the sash, and Wedge knows what's coming next.

“By the authority vested in me,” Admiral Ackbar announces, “I declare you married under the laws of the New Republic and join with this happy company in wishing you every success and joy in the days ahead. You may now kiss.”

A grin bursts onto Tycho's face, and Wedge can feel himself mirroring it as they lurch toward each other, lips meeting joyfully.

When they finally draw after a long, heartfelt moment, Luke concludes the ceremony: “It's my pleasure to present to everyone gathered here Mr. and Mr. Antilles Celchu!”

The crowd cheers and claps, and from the front row a voice shouts, “About damn time!” and is answered by several additions of “Hear, hear!”

Wedge can't keep the grin off his face and doesn't try. That'll be Wes leading the Rogues in what's just the very latest bout of affectionate teasing of their resident long-time couple.

The music starts playing, and the newlyweds readily clasp hands again and start down the aisle to begin their first day as husbands.


End file.
